Nine Lives
by Hope-no-Less
Summary: UPDATE! Sleepless at Night: 'Can you sleep at night...' TrainSaya
1. Fear of Water

**Title: Fear of Water**

**Summary:** Black cats are not afraid of water, they're afraid of the idea of drowning.

**A/N: **It's my first time writing for this anime and the first pairing that came into mind as TrainSaya.I really love the TrainSaya pairing. That's why I cried a lot when Saya died!! ( It was too early!! Hope you enjoy this everybody, R&R please.

**Spoilers:** Nothing major I could think of. If you're familiar with this pairing then all you'll find here are common facts.

**Disclaimer:** Look if I owned this I wouldn't actually be here writing this, this would actually happen in the series! But sadly I don't own so you don't sue okay?

* * *

She sighed for the umpteenth time this evening.

Bounty hunting has been really dry these days. Not a single person was worth the catch, every single one of those bimbos is boring not to mention too cheap for her taste. Choosing from any one of them isn't her style. She knew just by looking at them that they won't pose as a challenge.

Minatsuki, Saya is currently sitting on her favorite rooftop with her bright emerald eyes lazily scanning the view before her. The moonlight shining on her white yukata made it look even paler and the floral design of her yukata glowed bright red.

She sighed heavily once again as she closed her hands. Train is currently out of town for a mission and, he didn't even bother telling her when he would come back. Nights like these are definitely boring without him around. She has grown very fond of the nights that only consisted of him, her, and a bottle of milk. She giggled at the time when he picked a fight with her just because of one milk bottle.

It pleased her so much to know that he was still human. She wasn't sure if he was aware of the fact that she knows that he works for Chronos. Telling him about it would probably make him feel uneasy plus; she could already tell that he doesn't like talking about it.

"It's better this way…" She murmured to herself. _Because Train is being himself…_

Finally fed up with boredom she stood up and decided to walk around town instead. She stood up, dusted off her yukata and did a little stretching. Feeling satisfied, she started jumping from one roof to another wondering where she should stop.

If adventure can't find her then she'll have to find it herself.

To her surprise the streets are filled with people tonight despite how late it already is. People were still fussing around with their business, doing some last minute groceries and checking out what's for sale. Saya decided to do some window shopping as well. She easily blended with the people of the crowd and was slowly starting to enjoy herself.

She came across a candy shop whose back was directly facing the river. Engrossed by the view she quickly decided to buy some sweets and eat it by the riverbank. The bell signaled her entry into to the shop.

"Good Evening and welcome to my candy shop." An old man in his 40's greeted from behind the counter. A little girl suddenly popped out of the counter as well, "Good evening!!" The little girl chirped merrily.

Saya returned the smile, "Good evening to you too." She started looking around the shop and took some sticks candy, some gum and a box of chocolates.

"Please help yourself in choosing the sweets you want."

"That's right grandpa's candies are the best in the world!!" Saya giggled as she approached the counter and pat the little girl's head, "I'm sure it is! Can you tell me your name?"

"Maple!"

"Maple huh? That's a sweet name. I'm Saya." Suddenly the silence of the store was disrupted by the sound of loud firecrackers outside. Maple quickly turned to her grandfather, "Grandpa, Can I go up to the roof top and watch the firecrackers please oh please oh please???" She asked as she tugged on her grandfather's shirt.

He looked down at his granddaughter, "Alright, just make sure not to disturb the people upstairs and please be—"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" Maple chirped and quickly ran off towards the stairs leading towards the rooftop.

Saya grinned at the child's eagerness, "She's so energetic isn't she?" She commented as she handed over the payment for the sweets she took. The old man sighed as he placed the sweets in a paper bag, "Maple's very energetic that I can't always keep watch of her but, she's been a big help in the candy shop." He handed Saya the paper bag and smiled.

"Is this building your home as well?"

"We own the building. The room at the back is where Maple and I sleep. The two floors upstairs are for rent. To be honest I don't like Maple going up to the rooftop. I don't trust the men living up there. They come home drunk and argue a lot. I just pray that they'll quiet down."

Saya winced, "Is it just you and Maple?"

"Yes… Her parents died in an accident years ago and I made a promise to never leave her out of my sight. She's a very strong girl and she tries to do everything on her own. I'm very afraid of losing her… She's all I have left…"

_All I have left…_ For some strange reason the phrase echoed and lingered in her mind. Saya thanked the old man as she took her paper bag and left.

_I don't have anything left… I'm free… That's why I became a sweeper… _The fireworks were still on when she stepped outside and, she decided to stop for a while and watch.

"Saya-nee-chaaannn!!!" Maple shouted and quickly caught Saya's attention. The little girl was waving down at her happily. Saya waved back, "Be careful you might fall down!"

"Don't worry I---"

Saya's eyes widened in shock the moment the girl disappeared without a sight. Chills ran down her spine as she dropped the paper bag and started running back to the building.

* * *

Train slumped back at his seat and stared out the window. He was currently in the car with Sven and Eve. He agreed to do the mission with them just to make sure there would be no strings attached or that Sven and Eve's lives weren't at stake. It so happened to be a very long and boring mission and regretted joining them. 

"I told you we didn't need you for the mission." Sven said with evident smugness in his tone. He swerved the driving wheel towards the next sharp cure.

Train simply replied, "If I was a minute late you guys fell for the enemies trap."

Sven grunted at his point and cursed under his breath. Eve meanwhile was busy admiring the fireworks that was going on. Train sighed, _I should've stayed._ Sven hit the breaks just in time to watch people running down the street. Train sensed that he was going to stop the car and urged him to drive. Sven just sighed and followed suit. He would have to keep his patience in check for just a little while longer.

* * *

Maple whimpered as the man tied a cloth around her mouth. The man hissed in annoyance, "Will you just shut up?!" Maple tried to stop crying as he tied her up. "All I need to do is take you for ransom and that old man would pay for sure! Now let's go downstairs..." He grinned wickedly. He took a cigarette out of his pocket and watched Maple cry in fear.

"Damn it kid!! why don't you---"

B-A-N-G

"What the hell?!" The man whimpered in pain on the cold cement floor.

Maple blinked at the sound of gun fire and watched the man kneel in pain. His leg was shot and it was bleeding badly. The girl was so relieved to see a figure in a familiar white yukata with red flowers imprinted on it. Saya quickly ran to Maple's aid, dropped her gun and untied her.

The man seethed in pain, as he glared at Saya _Why you…_

"Are you alright?" Saya asked as she took of the cloth tied around Maple's mouth. Maple only nodded and started crying in Saya's arms. She quickly hugged Maple and tried to calm her down. "That's alright, I'm here now…"

T-H-U-D

Saya felt heavy pain coming from behind her. _How careless can I be? _The man was now standing behind her, using the base of the gun to hit her heavily at the back. The pain shot throughout her body as she tried her best not to fall on the floor. She felt her eyes going blurry, "Maple go and run… now."

"But Saya-nee-chan…"

"Just go…" Saya muttered trying to stay conscious.

Maple quickly did as she was told scampered towards the stairs. Saya smiled inwardly in relief; _At least she's safe now…_ The man snorted in annoyance as the kid ran away. He was in no condition to chase her now plus the plan backfired no thanks to a certain female. All he has to do now is take his revenge.

He forced Saya to face her and grabbed her by the collar of her yukata, "You think you're so strong just because you have a gun don't you?" Saya gripped the man's arm with all the strength she had left. "You have very skinny hands woman!"

_My eyes... I... can't... focus... _As much as Saya wanted to try escaping from his grip she felt very powerless as she felt darkness looming on her.

The man was choking her so hard that she could hardly breathe. He lifted her and set his eyes on the view behind him. He walked forward and stepped on the ledge, "Maybe a little dip in the cool river would help you relax?"

It took a few minutes before Saya heard her slippers plop down silently on the water below her.

* * *

"What is with this crowd?!" Sven complained as tried to maneuver the car around the crowded street. 

"Just keep driving." Train muttered in annoyance. Sven couldn't take it anymore and popped his head out of the window, "What's the matter with you people?!"

"Look up the there!"

"Someone call the police!! We've got to stop him!!"

"They're already coming!"

Sven curiously looked at the building the crowd was pointing at. It was rather blurry but he could see a man standing at the edge of the buildings ledge. He paid no attention to it the moment he heard that the police were coming.

Relieved that the people were starting to clear the way, he took the opportunity and started to pick up the pace. Eve was glad that they started moving again. Train meanwhile listened to a little girl crying loudly among the crowd by the sidewalks.

"Grandpa the police are taking too long!!"

"But we can't do anything Maple..."

"But if we don't go Saya-neechan… Saya-neechan will… "

The name instantly shot through Train's mind. Without warning he opened the door, stepped out and ran out of the car.

In shock Sven had to hit the breaks real hard to control the impact, "Train?!" He was very frustrated at what he just did, not to mention the fact that Train didn't look back when he was calling for him.

Train tried his best to push the crowd aside until he could finally see the crying little girl. He quickly faced the old man that was with her, "Tell me about the girl she's talking about." He asked sternly as he pointed at the little girl.

The old man who was rather surprised didn't know how to answer him, "Who are you young man?" Train was about to ask him the same question again when Maple spoke up.

"Onii-chan, do you know Saya-neechan? Please Onii-chan you've got save her!!"

"Tell me what she looked like." He asked. His thoughts were nagging him to make sure and hope it wasn't the weird girl he knows.

Sven and Eve caught up with Train and tapped him from behind, "Train what in hell's name are you trying to do?!" Sven asked gripping his shoulders tightly.

Eve blinked, "The smell of blood..." She turned towards the building and looked back at Train who glanced back at her momentarily. He released Sven's gripped and kneeled in front of Maple urging her to give an answer. "Tell me what she looks like."

"She's the pretty lady in a white yukata that has pretty red flowers."

Train couldn't describe the feeling that was swelling inside him. His cat like eyes emitted a different glow as he tightly clenched his fist. Eve stared at him and knew that there was a sudden change in his aura. They could only watch as a figure dressed purely in black disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Sven faced the old man, "What's happening here?"

"A man tried to take my granddaughter hostage on the roof top when the young lady came in and rescued her."

"But he hit Saya-neechan at the back really hard and he might throw her to the river!"

Sven was about to run towards the building when Eve tugged on his sleeves, "Leave him..."

"We can't just leave him we need to back him up!!"

"He doesn't need it." Eve replied as she looked up to him, Sven looked down at her in surprise.

Eve looked back at the building. "Black cats are not afraid of water...they're afraid of the idea of drowning..."

* * *

Sven could only sigh as he tried to analyze what she just said.

His heart pounded heavily as he started running towards the roof top. He can't believe that she'd actually get caught in a predicament like this. He couldn't explain the nagging feeling tugging at his heart. He just wished that this feeling would stop. He gripped his gun tightly as he saw the light coming from the roof top.

"Say your prayers..." The man snickered as he threw her off the rooftop. And with a quick movement of his arms he released a half-conscious Saya in midair.Train instantly shot his other leg from behind causing the man to lay on the floor unconscious.

But the next thing he saw shattered his thoughts into a million pieces.

He instantly ignored the rational part of his brain and jumped off the roof top. She was falling faster than he is as he stretched his hands just to reach out to her.

"Saya!"

Saya blinked at the recognition of the voice and gave a small smile, "Train..."

With her remaining strength she tried to reach out her hand to his.

Everything went pitch black and the last thing she remembered was a hand reaching out to her, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist, the sound of a strong splash and cold freezing water embracing her skin.

Train coughed badly as he tried to catch his breath. His black trench coat was dripping heavily with water when he emerged. He was currently lifting Saya bridal style until he could find he place to let her lie down. He stopped when he heard her coughing and looked down at her.

His eyes softened in relief as the petite figure in his arms regained consciousness. It was only a matter of seconds when anger started crawling in his veins.

"Idiot!! What were you thinking back there?!" Train scolded as he glared at her emerald orbs.

Her shock instantly turned into rage and disappointment as her emerald orbs widened, "Idiot?! It was an accident!! I can't just leave the kid back there!!" This was definitely not what she expected after being rescued by Train Heartnet.

"You could've drowned back there!! What made you think that you could take him on in the first place?!" Train couldn't help it. Fear ran through his veins when the image of Saya falling came back to mind. It's not that he's belittling her abilities as a sweeper. He wanted to point out that she was still female even if she held a gun. He didn't care if she'd point a gun at him right now as long as she gets the message. His cold topaz eyes searched her bright emerald orbs for answers.

Saya bit her lip and avoided her gaze, "I know that..."

Train raised a brow but his voice toned down, "Then why did you?!"

"Because the little girl was all the old man had left..." This brought silence between them as Saya urged him to put her down. He assisted her to stand up seeing that she was still feeling dizzy. Her dripping yukata felt heavy and transparent against her skin. The feel of the grass prickling her foot tickled her and made her calm down a little.

"She's all he has left and losing her would mean losing the world for him..." _I don't have anything left..._ She hugged herself as she tried to stop herself from crying and looking at him in the eye. Her eyes stayed focused on the grass below her feet. Train stared at her for a moment and with a flick movement he took of his trench coat and wrapped it around her. Before Saya could even react he carried her bridal style and started taking small steps.

"But you're all I have as well you idiot!" He muttered under his breath.

Saya looked at Train in bewilderment. There it was a sudden outburst of honesty and all it took was an accident. The usual barrier that stayed in his eyes has now disappeared. Train knew she was staring at him, all he had to do was keep his eyes focus on the road.

"You could've drowned..." He paused trying so hard not to look down at her, "You could've died…" Train felt a huge lump in his throat when he stopped from there. To say he was scared would be an understatement. He won't forgive himself he just let her drown away from his life forever. He wasn't suppose to stop there, heck he has so much more to say but he just can't seem to get them out of his mind… more importantly his heart…

Feeling rather uneasy of the atmosphere he created he started to clear his throat, "Anyway what kind of person is crazy enough to go for a dive wearing a yukata?"

Saya who was intently watching the emotions scrambling in Train's face, smiled warmly at his attempt to cover his emotions. She chuckled and it later on turned into gales of laughter echoing in the air.

Train knew he was blushing but embarrassment caused him to snap, "What's so funny?"

Saya just shook her head and smiled, "I got your point, next time I'll go take a dive in a bathing suit okay?" This made Train blush some more and Saya laughed at his reaction. Feeling tired she took the chance to stretch her arms and wrap it around Train's neck. He didn't react but instead he looked up at the clear blue sky.

She buried her face in his chest as she closed her eyes, "Thank you Train…"

Train took a deep breath and started to speak, "Saya… I…" But to his dismay she was already peacefully sleeping in his arms.

He stopped for a while and watched the sleeping figure in his arms.

_Tonight's not the time… I can't tell you just yet…_

Train started to walk once again as his topaz eyes scanned the sky.

_But one day I'll tell you…_

_Under the nights where we share each other's company_

_And a bottle of milk…_

_I'm not afraid of water_

_I'll swim across the boundless seas just to see you…_

_But I'm afraid of water…_

_If it means that I have to watch you drown…_

_Because losing you is the thing I fear the most…_

* * *

_So uh what do you think? ... Ummm... R&R??? XD _  



	2. Love for Milk

**Title:** Love for Milk

**Summary:** Basking under the clear moonlight on the rooftop of his apartment building, Train Heartnet seriously questions his love for milk.

**A/N:** Tadah!! It took some time for me to think about it and now I have finally decided to turn this into a nine chapter drabble. Why nine? It's because cats have nine lives and the drabbles will revolve around the elements of being feline. --,

**i****nudemonlover: **I personally think there should be more TrainSaya fics as well but, it pretty much depends on what other people think about it. Thanks! --,

**Celeste-Hellgirl:** Hm... I got your point but, I'm glad you like it anyway. Thanks! --,

**FirestormAngelBlaze:** I'm honored to have your first review, I hope you'll enjoy this one as well. Thanks! --,

**pRetty-iN-bLacK21: **Tadah! You'll be seeing nine drabbles of my work I hope you'll like them. Thanks! --,

**lianneharmony: **I love this pairing too! I hope you'll like the rest of my work. Thanks! --,

**Shadow Fox777:** There's no action here this time but I hope you'll like the romance. Thanks! --,

**yan.mango: **Wow, thanks for the comment. I'm... uh... flattered. Hope you'll enjoy the rest of the drabbles. Thanks! --,

**Prodigy Keyblade Wielder: **Thanks for your reviews on Aftermath I really look forward to them. Thanks for reviewing on this one too! I hope to hear from you soon. Thanks! --,

**Arenja: **Thanks for being the first reviewer! I really appreciate it. Thanks! --,

To be honest I wasn't expecting ten reviews I was actually expecting three of four. hehehe --, Thanks a lot!

By the way just in case your interested in the LeonEve pairing I made a fic entitled "Taste". Just check it out if your interested. --,

**Disclaimer:** Look if I owned this I wouldn't be here writing this, this would actually happen in the series! But sadly I don't own so you don't sue okay?

* * *

Basking under the clear moonlight on the rooftop of his apartment building, Train Heartnet slumped in an attempt to catch his breath. 

Being a Chronos Assassin gave him some sort of elegance that goes with his name. The over all black wardrobe, the windswept hair, fearless topaz eyes and, the coolest and powerful gun, Hades, gives his aura of bad luck an elegance which would explain how assassinations turn into works of art.

But seeing the said assassin slumping rather lazily as he pathetically clutches his ribs while he catches his breath, makes Train Heartnet lose his elegance.

He felt his lungs relaxing slowly as an indication that his breathing was coming back to normal. Raising his right arm he used it to cover his eyes from the brightness of the moonlight. He sighed heavily as he recalled the reason why he's slumping and catching his breath like crazy.

He's gotten used to spending evenings with Minatsuki, Saya with nothing much on their agenda but, random conversations as they enjoy the silence of the evening. Today was one of the "rare" evenings where Saya got really bored and decided that playing a game with him would break the boredom. Without even waiting for his reply she eagerly suggested that they race around the city but, this time the race wouldn't be held on the streets.

They would be racing around the rooftops of the city.

He raised a brow in reluctance and firmly shook his head in disagreement. Of course the weird lady dressed in a yukata wouldn't take no for an answer. She's been with him for many nights to know what could possibly provoke him. A challenge is a tempting offer that even the Black Cat himself would have to think twice before turning it down.

Train agreed and mentally hoped he would not regret the decision he just made. Saya chirpily suggested that they should go around the city making Train's apartment building the starting and finishing line. Before he could even bargain to shorten the scope of the rather meaningless race Saya had already sprinted off to a head start.

"Loser buys the Winner a bottle of milk!!" Saya offered as she continued to sprint away.

"A bottle of milk? It's a pathetic prize for racing around the city's rooftops." Train muttered as he slowly builds up his pace. Although he said this a part of him saw this as redemption for losing the race they had on the streets one evening. This is a chance for redemption and there's no way he would accept defeat.

Train Heartnet can boast with a smug smirk on his face that he outrun Saya 65 times and she only outrun him 64 times. It's a close tie but he won anyway. Redemption has now been achieved. Saya accepted defeat with a pout on her face and ordered him to stay put as she search the streets for a bottle of milk. And that is how Train ended up slumping "inelegantly" on the rooftop of his apartment building.

"What's taking her so long?" He asked no one in particular. His topaz eyes intently gazed at the pale moon. His breathing has now returned to normal and he felt slightly irritated the moment he sensed his dry throat. He could sure use something to quench his throat right now. Water sounds good right now.

Hm... Milk doesn't sound bad either.

Saya was always bright and chirpy after a bottle of milk. She would always exclaim how good the milk tasted after every activity and, she never gets tired of doing so. It's always the same every time he tasted it, why does she keep claiming it differently? Besides there's lots of drinks that would be more appropriate for a celebration like wine, champagne, beer or even fruit juices.

_What's to like about milk anyway?_

_Milk...  
_

* * *

_His mind couldn't keep up with the pain that's screaming all throughout his body. When Train looks at himself in the mirror he doesn't even remember how old he is now. All he knows is that he's too young to be going to this kind of pain. It would all be worth it sooner or later he would have to force himself to keep up with it._

_It's all for revenge..._

_He blinked in surprise at what was set before him. Zaguine, the man he would kill with his own hands had offered a cup with a strange warm liquid inside it. Zaguine read the confusion on his face and told him what was inside the cup._

"_It's milk. Drink it."_

_His topaz eyes eyed the cup suspiciously. After all the cup came form Zaguine, the man who murdered his parents, the man he would never learn to trust. Accepting his offer might destroy his chances for revenge._

_Zaguine laughed, "Don't worry I didn't put poison or anything in it." He eyed the child in front of him and sensed his reluctance._

"_Drink it. It'll help you become stronger."_

_Stronger..._

_The word echoed in his mind over and over. If he can be stronger by just drinking a cup of milk then he'll take his chances. All he wanted was to be strong enough to kill Zaguine with his own hands. To finally take his revenge. And for that time is at the essence. He'll take his chances and take up his offer._

_He reached out for the cup with his small hands and gripped it tight as if it would be swiped away from him. He stared at it intently before he started drinking it making sure every drop would count._

"_That's it go on and drink it and become stronger..."_

_Stronger...  
_

* * *

Now that he thought about it he never did enjoy the taste of milk back when he was younger. All it held were bitter memories of his childhood and he never did like looking back at them even once. He forced himself to like it for the sake of being stronger. His goal was concentrated on only one thing and that was revenge. 

All for revenge sake.

But that was a long time ago and revenge ended when he found the pathetic body of Zaguine lying on the alley with a gunshot wound on his chest one rainy day.

There's no reason for revenge now, he's pretty sure of that one. He's stronger than he was before. Strong enough to protect himself and hopefully the people around him... He's felt the fleeting changes around him and his taking things slowly so he could get used to them. Everything is pretty much fine and peachy.

So...

What's he drinking milk for?

"Train!" He didn't bother sitting up to know who was calling him right now. Instead he pretended to fall asleep and ignored the voice calling out his name. Saya noticed this right away and pressed the milk bottle to his cheeks. He instantly sat up and swiped the bottle from her hand.

She laughed at his reaction and opened the bottle with her thumb, "Your suppose to look really eager you know! It is your prize after all!" Train shrugged as she sat beside him. He watched as Saya shook the bottle slowly before taking a big gulp.

As usual she exclaimed with a big smile on her face, "That taste so good!!"

"What took you so long?" He asked trying not to sound too concerened.

"Honestly! Do you know how hard it is to find milk at this time?"

"See? I told you its pathetic prize." She just bluntly ignored him and took another gulp with a big smile plastered on her face. "Hey you haven't even opened yours yet!" He took the bottle a took off the bottle cap and stared at the creamy white liquid in the bottle.

_Come to think of it why am I drinking milk?_

He lifted the bottle to his mouth a took a sip. He was drinking it like now is the first time he's going to taste it. The cool liquid was sweet for his taste and it was enough to quench his dry throat. Saya was telling him about how hard it was to find milk at this time of night and what she had to go through just to buy one but her words never seemed to reach his ears for he was drowning in his own thoughts.

The milk he received from Zaguine was bitter. Despite it being served warm Train never remembered it being sweet. It was like Zaguine's feelings of hatred and sarcasm were mixed in it. It would only quench his thirst for a little and when he drank the whole cup the more he felt thirsty.

The milk he received from Saya was sweet. Ever since they got into the routine of meeting up in the evening with bottles of milk he noted that it tastes different every time. It would quench his thirst and although he wouldn't say it out loud he'd like to have some more.

The sweet white liquid taste really great after all. It's sweet and pure white and after quenching his thirst and always managed to make him feel good.

No wonder he's starting to love milk.

"Mou! Train were you listening?" He turned to the emerald orbs of the lady dressed in a white yukata who was sitting just beside him. He blinked and suddenly recalled just how Saya opened his eyes up little by little. She'd make him see things differently and would remind him that he should do things because he choose to not because he was ordered to. Given the chance he'd like to learn more by just staying by her side.

"You know Saya…" He paused a bit making sure she was listening intently, "Your just like milk." He smiled as her emerald orbs twinkled while his topaz orbs stared at her making sure they absorb every detail on her face as soon as he said his next statement.

"I love milk."

* * *

Hm… I think this is one of the shortest piece I've ever posted. Oh well! --, Time to drink some milk R & R please!! 


	3. Sleepless at Night

**Title:** Sleepless at Night

**Summary: **"Can you sleep at night?"

**A/N:**

**lianneharmony: **I've read "Strange Circumstances" by the way and, it inspired me on my next chapter. --, Thank you so much for the R & R! --,

**Prodigy Keyblade Wielder: **I've updated Aftermath by the way together with my update on this hope you'll like it. --, Thank you so much for the R & R! --,

**nekosaru:** Sorry for the late update but I'll try to keep it up this time. Thank you so much for the R & R! --,

**Disclaimer:** Look if I owned this I wouldn't be here writing this, this would actually happen in the series! But sadly I don't own so you don't sue okay? Plus I don't own the song "Can you Sleep" it belongs to Courtney Jaye.

* * *

She knew she wasn't at his apartment today. 

They always go their separate ways by the day and they only spend time together by night. Not that she's complaining about the schedule, in fact she finds this very interesting. They only know each other by night and they remain a complete mystery to each other by the day. She knows its weird but it makes things special.

It was only 3 o'clock in the afternoon and she found herself pacing around the rooftop of his apartment building. There weren't much bounties today and although she busied herself even with the small ones. She knew it wasn't enough to kill time but she took it anyway.

And now Saya Minatsuki found her thoughts in disarray as to whether or not she should sneak into Train Heartnet's apartment.

Going back to her own apartment wasn't any fun since there's nothing much in it. Of course she's been into Train's apartment before and there's definitely nothing much in it compared to her apartment. She just wanted to go someplace new and she wasn't in any mode to go through bus or train rides. Walking is fine but it won't get her to any place new that's for sure.

Saya settled her hands on her hips and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Its not like he's gonna mind anyway."

-----------------

The door creaked as she slowly opened swung the door open. No one was around the hallway so she quickly snuck herself in the apartment and shut the door behind her. She leaned behind the door and took a quick glance around the room. Yup, he's not home alright.

The apartment wasn't too boring to look at. It was just too simple not to mention it's too neat for a guy. Everything's neatly tucked and settled in place that Saya suddenly lost all mischief to raid the apartment. Instead she walked towards the kitchen.

The cupboards didn't have much in it but the usual cup noodles. She turned to the fridge and to her delight she found bottles of fresh milk. She eagerly took one and quickly popped the bottle cap off as she continued roaming around the apartment. She settled down by sitting on the bed.

Her free hand smoothened the sheets of the bed. She could smell the faintest tinge of Train's scent. For her he smells like rain. It has a strong hold at first but after a while the more you inhale it the scent becomes soft and strangely sweet. She took her slippers off as she perched herself on the bed laughing.

Whenever they talk at the rooftop at night they don't directly talk about their likes and dislikes. They talk about a certain topic then they share their opinions on the matter. Every time their conversations would flow that way Saya enjoyed discovering the different sides of Train Heartnet. With the little facts she discovers she hopes that she could understand Train a little more. She took the last sip of her milk and gave a heavy sigh.

Train Heartnet, despite the fact they are similar in many ways, is still a mystery.

Her emerald orbs settled at the hazy orange rays creeping into the apartment. The room felt so warm all of the sudden which made Saya stand up from the bed to open the windows. She left the empty milk bottle on the table and plopped herself flat on the bed. The nice breeze made everything feel hazy that her emerald orbs are slowly drooping.

_I wonder…_

-----------------

Emerald orbs slowly cracked open and it was having a hard time adjusting to the rather fuzzy vision. A chill ran up her spine as she felt the cold breeze blow around her. Her ears perked up to the strange noise coming from the rooftop and a clicking sound. When the haziness clouding her mind slowly disappeared she was able to make out what was happening around her.

It was already evening, the room was dark and, it was raining outside.

She was facing the wall lying on bed curled up like a cat.

Wait who's bed was this again?

"You're awake already?" Her eyes widened instantly at the familiar voice.

The rain slowly dropped itself on the roof making noisy, simultaneous tapping noises. Since Saya left the window open the rain was entering the apartment. Train, who was sitting behind Saya, stood up and closed the window. He casually walked towards the bed and sat behind her, his back against hers.

"What were you doing here anyway?"

Saya sweatdropped and quickly mouthed an excuse, "I was thirsty and I was just uh…. passing by?"

Sarcasm was practically dripping in his voice, "So you invited yourself into my apartment and took a bottle of milk?"

Saya just chuckled which made Train sigh in defeat. The girl in the white kimono with red flower prints is just too weird.

"So… uh… how was your day today?"

"Fine."

"Oh. You've just returned from your mission then?"

"Yeah."

It took Saya's willpower to stop herself from punching a hole the wall. So much for starting a conversation… All his answers are monosyllabic and he… he… He sounds pretty distracted all of the sudden.

For a minute nobody spoke, nobody moved. Saya was still curled up like a cat as she faced the wall while Train slouched with his head bowing silently. Both seemed to be doing the same thing. They were just listening to the pitter-patter of the rain.

Saya doesn't like the rain at night.

It was soothing to listen to it just fall from the sky and down to the rooftops but the more she listened to it… she feels awkwardly bothered by it. Especially when everything is dark and cold. No matter how soothing it sounds if you listen a little longer you can hear its melancholy.

But actually it's the night that she doesn't like.

The night when she was young was something that opened her to feelings of "hate" and "fear". And she always had to face the night all by herself. To her dismay she hasn't gotten used to that fear of hers. That's why whenever she takes bounties she works on them at night. It was to help distract herself from the part of her that was afraid of the night.

Train glanced behind him as he sensed the strange feeling shrouding Saya. He wasn't used to her being silent all of the sudden. Times like these always made her talkative and chirpy so she could brighten things up for them. Although she doesn't say it or make any signs of it Train knows that she has memories enough to dampen her mood.

"Saya?" He hears his voice echoing around the apartment. "Are you alright?"

"Ne Train," There was a strange tinge of sadness that wrapped her voice. He heard little shuffling noises… Like she was gripping the sheets…

"Can you sleep at night?"

_Can you sleep at night?_

_Knowing I'm awake _

_When you turn out the light…_

It sounded like an ordinary question but it was Saya we're talking about. Nothing ordinary comes out of her mouth. Train was taken aback but he pondered about it for a while. Come to think of it he hardly gets enough sleep. Assassinations were mostly done at night and even though he finishes his missions quickly he could never know if another one would be assigned to him. But ever since they met evenings have been a lot more livelier… Maybe its her own way of putting things behind her. _Always thinking of others but forgetting herself…_

Train bent down and slowly kicked off his shoes. _It's the least I can do for you…_

"Can't you sleep at night?"

Surprisingly she gave a straight answer. "No."

He bent down to pick up her slippers and set it beside his shoes, "How come?"

"I'm… afraid…" There she said it she finally said it. She actually opened up to someone that she was actually afraid of the night. She waited for a reply but it didn't come. She turned so he would be facing him but her eyes widened in surprised at the events that happened after.

The bed sunk a little at the additional weight as Train lied down beside her, facing her. Before Saya could even react a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to him until she was inches away from her chest and his chin was resting on the crown of her head.

She was pretty sure that the rain was pouring heavily right now but all she could hear was the heavy pounding of her heart against her chest. Saya suddenly panicked hoping Train couldn't hear it. She can actually hear Train's heartbeat right now but it's pace was calm and normal.

"Train? What are you---"

"Sleep." He commanded.

Saya wanted to laugh at the sudden command but she just kept quiet. She felt heat rushing up to her cheeks and smiled, thankful that Train couldn't see it. She rested her forehead and on his chest and silently sighed in content.

"Train?"

"Hm?"

"Were you walking in the rain?"

"No, why?"

Saya closed her eyes in content. It's been a long time since she's been able to do it.

"Rain smells really good doesn't it?"

* * *

Fluffffffyyyyy!!! --, hahahaha! R & R please and thank you!!


End file.
